Myrmidon
"Where shall I strike?" The myrmidons, with their navy blue skin and fearsome tridents, are among the strongest warriors in the naga's almost unlimited army. They are feared by all who dwell near the sea, most especially by the Makura Empire (whose homeland is situated near Nazjatar). In Warcraft III, an elite segment of myrmidons who function as the personal defenders of Vashj are referred to as the Naga Royal Guards, who essentially function the most powerful units of their race in game (second only to the Naga Sea Witches). Among their people, they are the most fanatically loyal to their beloved empress so much so that they no longer bother acknowledging orders, they simply do them. Known myrmidons ;Royalty * Rajah Haghazed - The direct counterpart to Rajis Fyashe. * Prince Nazjak - Despite his title, he does not appear to be related to Azshara in any way possible, and while he does command a tribe of naga, they do not appear to worship him as they do with the Empress of Nazjatar. * General Fangferror - Same problem with the prince, he does not seem to command an army of naga warriors in spite of his rank. ;Nobility * High Warlord Naj'entus - One of the four known naga lords in WoW. He is also the first among Illidan's Naga. * Warlord Kalithresh - * Warlord Krellian - * Warlord Sriss'tiz - * Warlord Wrathspine - One of the four known naga lords in WoW. * Tidelord Rrurgaz - * Lord Kassarus - One of the four known naga lords in WoW. * Lord Kragaru - * Lord Sakrasis - * Lord Shalzaru - * Lord Sinslayer - * Lord Xiz - ;Gentry * Overseer Idra'kess - One of the four known naga lords in WoW. * Overseer Tidewrath - * Executioner Verathress - * Atoph the Bloodcursed - * Skar'this - He was originally a friendly NPC that players could talk to for some basic information, but is later revealed to be attempting to summon a powerful creature that will destroy nearby Alliance/Horde settlements. * Ssslith - Unfortunately born with the least creative name in WoW lore. * Naj'tess - The titular character of an interesting side quest who must be defeated in order to stop the Sea Witch from returning. * Zalashji - The only friendly naga in all of WoW (for the time being at least). * Zaj'tal - A male naga spellcaster who could very well be a variant of the rare Priest of the Tides model. * Zethresh - A disputed warlord. ;Fathom naga: * Fathom-Lord Karathress - * Fathom-Lord Zin'jatar - * Fathom-Stalker Azjentus - * Fathom-Caller Azrajar - * Fathom-Guard Sharkkis - Myrmidon types in World of Warcraft * Blackfathom Myrmidon * Coilfang Myrmidon * Coilskar Myrmidon * Darkspine Myrmidon * Hatecrest Myrmidon * Riplash Myrmidon * Slitherblade Myrmidon * Spitelash Myrmidon * Stormscale Myrmidon * Strashaz Myrmidon * Wrathfin Myrmidon * Wrathscale Myrmidon * Wrathtail Myrmidon Statistics from Warcraft III In Wacraft III, myrmidons emerge from the Spawning Grounds structure. It is unknown if they are bred in the pool, or whether the pool acts as a portal to warp the myrmidon from some other location. If it is the former, then the ridiculously fast manner by which they create more and more warriors simply puts them on par with the speed of the Scourge and other races built for speed. Myrmidons of Illidan Stormrage. * 1080 HP * 36-60 normal melee damage (fully upgraded) * 8 heavy armor (fully upgraded) * Abilities ** Ensnare (throws a net that incapacitates units and brings flying units to the ground) ** Submerge (this unit goes underwater to escape attackers) Myrmidons of "Old Hatreds" * 1080 HP * 46-74 normal melee damage (fully upgraded) * 8 heavy armor (fully upgraded) * Abilities ** Ensnare (throws a net that incapacitates units and brings flying units to the ground) ** Submerge (this unit goes underwater to escape attackers) Notes * were the devoted follower of the warrior in Homer's . They were the fiercest fighters of the . The term has come to mean someone who serves without question, a fitting title for one of Azshara's followers. Myrmidon.gif Category:Game terms Category:Naga Category:Warcraft III campaign naga units Category:Warriors